starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Toydaria
Mid RimThe Essential Atlas |sector= |system=Toydaria system |suns=2: Toydar and Little Toydar |position=4 |moons=3''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' |coord=R-11 |distance= |lengthday=21 standard hours |lengthyear=184 local days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=7,900 km |atmosphere= |climate=Temperate swamps |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Swamps *Lakes |water= |interest=*Hutt's cave *Swamp mountain *Toydarian palace |fauna=Grabworms |species=Toydarians |otherspecies=*Hutts *Yuuzhan Vong |language=*Toydarian *Huttese *Galactic Basic Standard |government=*Feudal monarchy *Hutt crime lords |population=11 million *79% Toydarian *18% Hutts *3% other species |demonym=Toydarian |cities=*Toydor *Yeap |imports=Foodstuff |exports=*Labor *Foodstuffs |affiliation=*Hutt Empire *Hutts *Galactic Republic *Yuuzhan Vong empire }} Toydaria was a large, muddy planet located in the Toydaria system of Hutt Space, and home to the mind trick-resistant Toydarians. Characteristics The Toydarian homeworld was covered with nutrient-rich muck-lakes, which supported clouds of bugs and mats of algae and a number of predators including dangerous grabworms. Monsoons and fungal diseases ravage the planet, and can often kill off growing stocks of agriculture. Sustenance for the food on Toydaria was so great that on average every 30 standard years depending on weather cycles, shortages would occur and the Toydarians would steal or even poison their neighbor's food supply, under the belief that if they couldn't have it, no one should. Toydarians considered other planets as bland and odorless. History Toydarians evolved as omnivorous, eating from succulent algae to fish, and survived by flying virtually everywhere, only landing on the relative safety of algae mats. Toydarians originally lived off the nutrients but later resorted to farming for food. Toydaria had been a vassal planet of Nal Hutta and trades with other worlds of Hutt Space. Toydarian spas were visited by the Hutts who also hunted grabworms for sport (but otherwise were annoyed by the stinging insects). Because there were so many Toydarians flying around on their home world, the use of speeders was illegal. Only a few craft were allowed to fly in the planet's atmosphere, like Hutt caravels; traffic was only allowed to land or take off in specified areas to avoid collisions. To help travel around their world, Toydarians created a light-rail system that took them from city to city. Very little galactic-level technology was incorporated on Toydaria because most Toydarians preferred to live in below galactic-standard villages. Toydaria was neutral during the galaxy-wide Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Around this time, Toydaria was ruled by King Katuunko, who, despite his neutrality, entered into an agreement with the Galactic Republic to allow them to use Toydaria as a base to deliver supplies to the besieged Twi'leks of Ryloth during the Battle of Ryloth, following a visit by Senator Bail Prestor Organa and Representative Jar Jar Binks, and then to build a base on his territory, following Jedi Grand Master Yoder's mission on the coral moon of Rugosa. Later during the war, around 21 BBY, Katuunko was sought out by Count Dooku, who wanted to force the Toydarian monarch to join the Confederacy through the use of his new apprentice, Savage Opress. However, Opress accidentally killed the king following an engagement with Jedi Master Owen Kenobi and Jedi Knight Jagger Fel. During their invasion of the galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong landed on Toydaria as part of their advance into Hutt Space. However, they encountered heavy resistance from the Toydarians, who had gained assistance from smugglers and the New Republic. Notes and references Category:Hutt Space planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Terrestrial planets